<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till The Dawn by Freyrkun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510350">Till The Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyrkun/pseuds/Freyrkun'>Freyrkun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edric and Amity are just making fun of their sister, Emira is a gay disaster, F/F, Fluff, Grom but the moster stuff didn't happened, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Viney thinks she want's to kill her, but then Luz appears and Amity is the one to talk, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyrkun/pseuds/Freyrkun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being stood up by their dates, Edric and Emira were about to leave the party but then Emira caught eyes of a pretty girl and decided to stay a little longer much to Edric dissatisfaction. Let's just say it doesn't go well.</p>
<p>Emira is a mess while Viney confuses Emira's signals for a death threat. Edric and Amity are there to witness it all.<br/>Oh and Lumity is there too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Till The Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Emira and Viney (even tho they never really talked) so I decided to write a fanfiction about them.<br/>Also, the Grom incident didn't happen.<br/>Take it as a test fic.<br/>I didn't check the grammar so for any mistakes I'm sorry.<br/>Just a quick idea I had so it may be a little rushed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edric and Emira were sitting on one of the benches in the gym, they could see everyone dancing with their dates. Normally it would be a beautiful view but when someone stood you up, then that view would just bring bitter memories. They couldn't really believe it, who could do something like that? To the Blights?! Even their little sister was dancing with Luz while they were sitting alone. Finally, after some discussion, they decided to leave, they didn't have what to do there anyway but right as they were about to step out of the door Emira's eyes caught a girl sitting not so far away from the entrance, she had brown hair tied back into what looked like a bun, she had green eyes and a fishing hook for an earing, she was sitting next to a guy and a dog.</p>
<p>Emira stopped dead in her track which made Edric bump right into her, ''<em>Hey you ok there Em?</em>'' Edric asked but seeing no response from his sister he looked into the direction she was looking ''The kid's from the detention track? What is so interesting about th-'' but before he could finish he felt a hand around his mouth and before he knew it he was dragged around the corner ''<em>You</em><em> kno</em><em>w</em><em> them?</em>'' asked Emira ''<em>Uh yea they are the students that were in the detention track before Bump let them be in mixed tracks, I'm pretty sure they are friends of Luz</em>'' answered Edric, he didn't understand why his sister was so curious about them.</p>
<p>But Emira barely listened, she needed to get to know this girl, there was something about her that she liked. The problem was she didn't know how to do it, she couldn't just come up to her and say ''Hey I really like your style and I would like to get to know you better do you want to dance?'' no that was way too forward. She tried to think of an idea and then it hit her, she was going to impress her. After that girl will see how much talent Emira has she will definitely want to hang out with her. ''<em>Edric I need your help</em>'' Emira said but Edric just shook his head ''<em>No way sis, I love you but I don't like the look you have right now</em>'' Emira groned, fine she will do it herself.</p>
<p>After ten minutes spent on planning and questioning Edric, she found out that this girl apparently was in healing and beast keeping tracks, Emira finally had a plan. She was going to use her illusion magic to summon an illusion of a Griffin that would then fly around the hall. This was a perfect plan or so she thought, Emira went down to prepare while Edric stayed in the back. Amity came up to her brother after noticing Emira's weird behaviour ''<em>what are you two planning again?</em>'' Amity asked but Edric just shook his head '' <em>Emira wants to impress some girl and I'm just going to enjoy the show</em>'' Edric answered and Amity just nodded ''<em>Well that can't end good, can I watch with you?</em>'' said Amity, she couldn't miss her sister making an idiot out of herself in front of the whole school.</p>
<p>In the meantime, Emira was almost ready all that she was missing was confidence, she was scared that she won't impress her or that she will set the school on fire (yes that happened before) but before she could decide what to do she saw the other girl getting ready to leave, it was now or never. Emira took a deep breath and started to cast the spell and when she was done through the gym rang a roar of what Emira could guess was a Griffin, she saw as it started to appear in the middle of the hall and when it fully appeared it let our a loud roar again, most people inside the gym let out a scream before running outside. Emira controlled the Gryffin so it would fly around the hall, but halfway through she could feel she was losing control over the illusion.</p>
<p>Just as she thought she was regaining control the illusion tore out and Emira felt to her knees. Now the Gryffin was freely flying around hitting walls and attacking students, Amity and Edric saw this and just as they were about to cast spells they heard a yell go through the hall. Emira also looked up and she could see no other than the girl from mixed tracks ''<em>Hey, you there! Come and get me!</em>'' she yelled before running towards one of the walls, the Gryffin flew towards the girl but before he could attack the girl cast a spell circle and the wall behind her broke revelling another Gryffin that this time wasn't an illusion. The two of them started to fight and the girl yelled towards Emira ''<em>Hey! It should be weaker now do something with it!</em>'' and Emira automatically cast her own spell which made the illusion Gryffin disappear.</p>
<p>Everything went silent, Emira was too embarrassed to do anything while the other girl stroked her Gryffin and told him to go back home. After the Gryffin was gone she went up to Emira and asked ''<em>You are in illusion track right? Maybe you could do something with the mess?</em>'' but before she could answer Edric yelled ''<em>On it!</em>'' and cast a spell that cleaned up the mess, while he was doing that the girl held out her hand towards Emira ''<em>I'm Viney</em>'' Viney said and Emira took her hand before getting up from her knees ''<em>M-My name is Emira, Emira Blight</em>'' she managed to let out, Viney just giggled ''<em>Already with the last names? Maybe ask me to dance first or something?</em>'' Viney said which made Emira mind literally melt, there she was standing in front of a cute girl after basically destroying the gym and she suggested a dance. ''<em>So, were you planning to kill me today or was it just an ordinary thing? I don't normally see witches cast illusions like that for fun in a place full of people</em>'' asked Viney and Emira just let out a silent laugh ''<em>Yeah sorry about that I just saw you and I wanted to kind of i-impress you?</em>'' Emira responded and the other girl just looked at her like she was crazy ''<em>Well sure I like some adrenaline but maybe next time just ask me for a dance instead of destroying half of the school ok?</em>'' Viney said with a smile before offering Emira a hand, Emira happily took her hand before two of them went dancing.</p>
<p>Edric and Amity were looking at the whole conversation, Edric let out a sigh ''<em>Mittens we let you down</em>'' Amity was about to protest when Luz went up to them ''<em>Hey guys sorry I was gone for so long, Willow wanted to show me some room in the school that was full of weapons! But that's a conversation for other time now I just want to relax and have some fun, Amity do you want to dance?</em>'' asked Luz but Amity's face was already all red and she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish, Edric couldn't help but just shake his head.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>